Fire Starter
by VampirePrincessBubblez
Summary: "I bet I can get that walker all the way over there," I proclaimed with a grin. He gave me a look to say 'as if'. I aimed my arrow at the walker and released, hitting him clean in the head. "Told ya," I walked off, leaving him stunned. "My little spitfire,"
1. Chapter 1

My dad was the first of my family to take the easy way out.

I guess death was sort of easier than becoming one of 'them' having no mind of your own, taking the lives of innocent people and then making them one of you. It wasn't fair. But then again; since when was life fair?

After my father my older brother joined him – approximately two days after. It was just me and my little sister Amelia – Lia for short. She was all that I cared for after my brother and father decided to end it. My mum had died of a car crash a week before the apocalypse, she was spared from all this.

At some point I actually considered taking my life but then I remembered that I had Lia and I didn't want to leave her to fend for herself, so I stayed and since that day I haven't regretted it.

"Andy?" A small voice calls from next to me. I turn to my sister Amelia and quickly put my finger in a shh motion. Slowly I crawl from our hiding place under a car and grab my machete. The walker seemed to no hear me, thank god, which gave me enough time to slam the machete into the things head, take it out and signal for Lia to join me.

"There's a farm near here." I whispered as we walked in the woods with our senses on high alert. Lia gave me a weird look but knew not to question my ability. I was always right.

"Just up ahe-" growls interrupted my sentence.

_Holy shit_

There, just behind us, was a whole herd of walkers; and they were coming straight at us.

"Run!" I grabbed Lia's hand and sprinted for my life. I could tell that Lia was too shocked to run fast so I had to think quick.

"Lia if you don't pick up your damn feet they're gonna get us!" That seemed to snap her out of it. I could literally feel the walker's fingers trying to grab at my leather jacket, attempting to pull me back and eat me.

_Not today asshole!_

I picked up my speed even more and waved my free hand to the farm in front of me in hope that someone would see.

"Help us!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then the worst happened. I was grabbed by the walker that was trying to eat me before. The air left my lungs and I froze in shock. It's mouth was so close to my neck I could feel it's rotten teeth on the exposed flesh. And then it was gone; just like that.

I quickly picked up my machete and swung at the first walker that even got close to my sister who was already fighting two as it was.

Gunshots resounded around us and I assumed that we had finally claimed the attention of whoever was in the house.

What felt like hours but was most likely just minutes all the walkers were gone and we could breathe easy for a second.

"You okay 'lil sis?" Lia nodded after a second of checking for bites. I pulled her into a hug and sighed, "That fuckin' scared me eh?" She let out a small laugh.

"You two bit?" A male voiced asked with a gun pointed to us. He was sort of cute, with blackish brown hair that pushed up, tan skin and nice brown eyes. Before this I would of made comments about how hot he was but at that moment all I could really think about was sleeping.

Lia and I shook our heads and to emphasise my point I unzipped my leather jacket until my collarbone to prove my point.

_I really need to actually start wearing clothes._

The guy nodded and his posture slackened a little bit but it was obvious he was still on edge with us.

"I'm Andy and this is my sister Lia." I pointed my thumb to the blonde teen beside me who gave the guy a small wave.

"Shane." The guy simply answered before motioning for us to follow him.

"You in a group?" Shane asked on the way to the large white house.

"No, just us, has been since the apocalypse started." I could tell that he was a little surprised with that fact.

"And you two are sisters?" We both nodded, "But you look barely anything alike." It was true. Other than our stormy grey eyes Lia and I looked nothing alike; she had blonde hair whilst I had purple hair with blue tips, she was tan and I made vampires jealous with how pale I was, Lia was just barely 5 foot whilst I was 5"8. Lia and I weren't just different in the looks department either, while she was going out with friends and thinking about boys I was with dad hunting and fixing my Harley. We were so different that people thought we were lying about us being sisters until we proved it to them in which then they would walk off dazed. Yeah, we're _that_ different. But no matter how different we were we still looked out for each other, I trusted her with my life and vice versa.

"We get that a lot." Lia answered since I seemed so deep in thought.

"Your accent, where's it from?" I rolled my eyes. Now that was something we got a lot.

"Australia. We moved here around a year ago." This time I answered. Shane looked like he was going to ask another question but was interrupted by someone calling out to him.

"Put them in one of the tents and get one of the women to check for bites." Shane nodded and pushed us to a pretty blonde woman. Her blue eyes showed a lot of suffering and internal struggle but the way she held herself you could tell that she was strong, a fighter.

"Andrea I need you to check these two for bites in one of the tents." Andrea gave Shane a quick nod and pulled us into a tent.

"Okay so my name is Andrea as you heard, what's your names?" She looked a little uncomfortable but she held herself nonetheless.

"I'm Lia and this is my sister Andy." Andrea nodded, taking in the small piece of information.

"Okay so I'm gonna need you two to undress so I can look for any bites, it's just a precaution." We both nodded in understanding and undressed as quick as we could to get it over with. "And you're good, no bites or scratches, I'll say you two are pretty damn lucky you survived that herd." I nodded to Andrea in thanks and pulled Lia out of the tent only to bump into a hard chest.

"Watch where yer goin'!" A gruff voice snapped. My hands balled into a fist of anger and my head snapped up so I could meet the idiot's eyes.

"Wanna repeat that?" I could tell that my grey eyes had turned nearly black which usually scared anyone who crossed me but this guy seemed tougher.

"I said," he began, his face closer than before, "Watch where yer goin'." This time I knew my eyes were black. I opened my mouth to shoot a comeback but instead I felt Lia tugging on my jacket sleeve.

"He's not worth it Andy, just let it go." I growled at her but backed down anyway.

"Count your lucky stars she's here. Next time you won't be given as much grace." With that I swiftly turned to the side and walked off with Lia in tow, "Who owns this place?" I asked the woman who was putting the washing on the clothes line.

"That would be Herschel, he's inside, you'll find him most likely in the study." I nodded in thanks and walked towards the house.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you're Andy?" I turned to the sound of a voice only to find an old man. Immediately I could tell this was the Herschel that the short-haired woman had talked about.

"Yes sir, I'm Andy and you're Herschel?" The man nodded with a small smile.

"And what brings you here Andy?"

"Me and my sister were being chased by a herd of walkers and we found your farm." Herschel nodded in understanding and placed a light hand on my shoulder.

"I can tell you're not the type of person who would do bad things for the hell of it so I'm gonna let you stay until this group leaves, I'll make sure to ask Rick if it's okay for you two to join his group of survivors."

"Thank you sir."

"No need to thank me, just have some rest, you look exhausted. There's a shower upstairs, you can take one of the rooms tonight." I nodded my thanks and Herschel showed us to the spare room, "The bathroom is right there, feel free to use it, have a good night."

It took me a second to process what Herschel said.

"Wait, it's night time?" Lia laughed and looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which it kinda was.

"Wow, time flies when you're getting attacked by zombies."

"Yep, oh and by the way..." Lia trailed off and I already knew what she was gonna say before she said it, "I call first shower!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're sixteen and yet you act like a 5 year old." Lia grinned.

"Perks of being the younger one."

"Just have your damn shower before I decide to take it from you."

"Jealous?"

"Psh! No!" She gave me a look, "Just go have your damn shower!" She giggled and walked off with her bag of clothes.

"Teens these days." I muttered

"I heard that!"

"You weren't meant to!"

**A/N: Just a quick note, yes this is another story within what? One day? What can I say, I like The Walking Dead. Anyway, the second chapter for Waking Up should be on tomorrow and second chap for this should be the next day, so that's it, have an awesome time reading!**

**lol I can just imagine someone being like**

**"Don't tell me what to do!" **


	2. Chapter 2

"Have I mentioned how much I like your new hairstyle," Glenn asked Shane as he was preparing to go down the well that had a weird-looking walker in it. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the poor kid, he was walker bait.

"Is this really necessary Shane? I mean, we could just put some blood on food, there's a chance it'll take it, there's no need to risk one of our own."

"Listen to the woman Shane, she knows what she's talking about." Glenn's scared voice commented but it was too late, Shane had already made up his mind and Glenn was in the well dangling inches above the walker.

"Well since no one here listens to me except for the boy that is most likely gonna be eaten, I'm gonna go help Carol or something." With that I walked off to the short-haired woman who was doing the laundry. I had heard from one of the survivors that Carol's daughter, Sophia, had gone missing before they found the farm and that they had searched high and low for her but still couldn't find her. In fact, the only person that was still looking for the girl was the arsehole I met on the first day, Daryl I think his name was, because of this I held some sort of respect for him but not enough to not call him an arsehole.

"Andy!" I turned to the sound of my name to find a grinning Lia sitting on the porch. Ever since we arrived at the farm Lia and Beth had been attached at the hip and today was no different. The two teens sat on the porch talking about who knows what.

"Yeah Lia?" Lia and Beth exchanged looks as they advanced on me. I gave them a suspicious look and slowly backed away. Lia looked at the ground.

_Crap. Please don't tell me she's gonna do what I think she's gonna do._

She looked back up at me through her lashes and gave me a small pout.

_And I'm done for_

"Can Beth and I do your make up?" She asked in that small voice that she knew got me every time.

"That's not fair and you know it." I groaned. Lia took that as a yes and grabbed my hand to drag me to Beth's room.

_I just sealed my death with the devil himself. _

What felt like hours of excruciating pain the girls were finally done and I was able to escape the torture dungeon known as Beth Greene's room.

_Never. Again._

I swear they plucked out more eyebrow hairs than there was actually hair. I just went in for make-up but instead I got dragged into a full facial torture.

I escaped the house quicker than a cheetah just in case they wanted me to come back for the rest of my body.

"Hey Carol, need any help?" I asked the older woman. When she turned to look at me she froze, "What? Is there something on my face?" I wiped my cheek just in case but I came up with nothing.

"You just look so beautiful," she commented after she came from her shocked state. I gave the woman a look that said I didn't believe her.

"Doubt it but thanks anyway, nice to get a compliment every now and then, now, back to my question; did you need any help doing anything?" Carol nodded and showed me into the RV.

"I thought I could give it a bit of a clean for Sophia you know?" I nodded in understanding and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her and she'll be so happy to see you I can feel it and my feelings are never wrong, just ask Lia, it annoys her how right I am about things," Carol gave me a big smile as if to say thank you in which I returned.

"Now, time to get to work."

Cleaning the RV surprisingly didn't take as long as I expected, about a half hour, 45 minutes tops. Carol and I worked in silence with the occasional 'Where do I put this?' But that was about it.

"Thanks for helping out Andy and thank you for what you said about Sophia, it really helped." I gave her a small smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"I only speak the truth Carol, that's just who I am."

A loud snort caught my attention. There, in the doorway of the RV, stood Daryl.

"Something wrong Dixon?" My voice came out a lot snarkier than I imagined which surprised both me and Carol.

"Yeah, you're fulla shit Bennet." My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" I was pissed.

"I said," he started, "You're fulla shit." My hands clenched into tight balls.

"Y'know Dixon, I was refraining from hitting you for the sake of the camp but right now...I say fuck it." My arm swung and made immediate contact with the idiot's face. Daryl fell out of the RV by the blow but mostly from the shock that I actually hit him. But I didn't stop after one punch, no, I continued. All the anger and the frustration I held in came pouring out into my punches and I just couldn't stop.

My mum dying, my dad killing himself, my brother killing himself, having to take care of Lia, nearly dying. It all just finally broke from the bottle I was keeping it in and Daryl was the poor person I put it out on.

**¿Cómo te atreves a venir y me acusan de cosas que usted no sabe es verdad o no?! Usted no me conoce así, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme de eso que ignoréis cerdo! Te voy a matar!**

[Translation: How dare you come along and accuse me of things that you don't know are true or not?! You don't know me so how dare you talk to about that you ignorant pig! I'll kill you!]

Just as I was about to throw another punch I was pulled from behind and pinned to the ground.

"Get a grip on yourself Andy! You're scarin' everybody!" It was at that moment that I finally realised the full extent of my actions. I stopped struggling against Rick and just let him take me to the house to cool off.

"What the hell was that?!" I flinched at Rick's harsh tone but in my head I knew that I deserved it.

"I don't know, one second I'm helping Carol clean the RV for Sophia and then Daryl comes in making a comment about something and I don't know, I just flipped, everything just finally sunk in and I lost it." I stared at the dresser in the room that I was staying in as if in a daze. I could feel the bed dip as Rick sat beside me and placed his arm around my shoulders. I curled into the semi hug glad just to feel something other than anger.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. You're stressed – we all are – just try and not attack someone again okay?" A choked sob escaped my mouth.

"Sure, sorry for scaring everybody, I'll make sure to apologise once everyone's gotten over the shock of what just happened," Rick nodded in understanding. After all, it's not every day one of your campers just randomly starts a fight.

"I'm sure that'll be the best, but for the time being why don't you get some rest," I nodded absently as exhaustion weighed me down.

"Thanks Rick,"

After that I was out like a light.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I seriously can't believe I'm doing this. _

For the past ten minutes I stood just outside the door to the room Daryl was resting in. Apparently I gave him quite the beating which made me both proud and guilty. Damn emotions.

_Stop being a pussy, you can do this, just raise your damn hand and knock._

I sighed before quickly lifting my hand and knocking.

"Come in." I groaned internally.

_Suck it up, you did wrong and now you have to fix it._

_Stupid brain._

"Uh Daryl?" I walked into the room to find said person the floor attempting to get back up on the bed but failing miserably. When he turned to look at me his eyes widened in what looked like fear but he stood his ground, not wanting to be scared of a little girl.

"Whaddya want?" His gruff voice asked. I sighed and offered my hand to help him up. Daryl looked at my hand suspiciously but took it in the end with immense reluctance.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday." I finally explained after situating Daryl on the bed properly.

"Well ya wanna after whatcha did ta me,"

_And there's the arsehole I know and hate._

"You're not gonna make this any easy for me are you?"

"Not one bit." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess that's fair, anyway I really am sorry for what happened, at first I didn't even know what was happening, one second you're pissing me off like usual and then the next I being pulled off you by Rick, I guess that everything just finally got to me." Daryl's face was blank in thought.

_Don't hurt yourself, just trying to make things better. _

"Whatever, apology accepted or some shit like that, now get out." I gave him a small smile and stood up from the bed.

"Friends, or at least close to friends?" I liked pushing the boundaries and Daryl was no different.

At first Daryl just stared at me like I was a crazy person, which I was, but slowly you could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Yeah whatever jus' get outta ma sight," I put my hands up in fact surrender and left the room.

_Well that was eventful. _

**A/N: I said I would have a chapter up today and would you look at that, it's up! I'm actually not too happy with this chapter, it seemed a bit choppy at some bits but alas (who even says that anymore) my writing will get better and chapters will get longer, I wanted to make this longer but I have crap to do tomorrow (eg. School bleh) So for now I shall leave you with this and hopefully I'll have a chapter up by Friday. Byez**

PrincessVamp


End file.
